


Dark wings

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Dramatic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Metatron è riuscito nel suo piano: ha cacciato tutti gli Angeli dal Paradiso e ne ha chiuso le porte. Quello che non sa, però, è che Dean e Sam non saranno soli nella loro battaglia per sconfiggerlo e che avranno l'aiuto più inaspettato di tutti, non solo quello di Gabriel, ma anche quello di... Lucifer, che ha i suoi motivi per voler dare il suo contributo!Nel frattempo, poiché Balthazar è ancora debole per la ferita inflittagli da Crowley, Benny decide di portarlo con sé in una breve vacanza a Carencro, che però non sarà così tranquilla come i due sperano...Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi e produttori di Supernatural.





	1. Parte prima

**Dark wings (prima parte)**

_Dark wings they are descending_

_See shadows gathering around_

_One by one they are falling_

_Every time they try to strike us down._

_Don’t you die on me_

_You haven’t made your peace_

_Live life, breathe, breathe._

_(“Dark wings”- Within Temptation)_

Era stato atroce per Gabriel, Lucifer lo sapeva. Ciò che era accaduto due notti prima, il tradimento meschino di Metatron, i suoi inganni, il suo orrendo complotto per vendicarsi di essere stato messo da parte dagli Arcangeli e poi… vedere la caduta degli Angeli dal Paradiso, guardare quelle scie di fuoco che scendevano dal cielo… Gli umani dicevano che, quando una stella cade, bisogna esprimere un desiderio per farlo avverare.  _Le solite stupidaggini di quei cervellini infinitesimali e balordi degli umani, l’ennesima prova della loro solenne idiozia,_ pensava Lucifer. Però Gabriel avrebbe voluto davvero esprimere un desiderio: che il tempo potesse tornare indietro, che Dean, Sam e Castiel fossero riusciti a prevedere i piani crudeli di Metatron e che quelle scie nel cielo non si vedessero più.

“Le porte del Paradiso si sono chiuse, gli Angeli stanno cadendo” aveva mormorato Gabriel quella notte, fissando il cielo con le guance rigate di lacrime.

Lucifer l’aveva attirato a sé e stretto forte.

“Vedila così: è la loro giusta punizione per quello che hanno fatto a me” gli aveva detto, non senza un certo qual compiacimento. “Anch’io sono stato una di quelle scie luminose.”

Non era stata una frase felice e Gabriel era scoppiato a piangere ancora più forte tra le braccia del fratello maggiore.

Erano passati due giorni e Gabriel non sembrava riprendersi.

“Fratellino, ma in fondo che te ne importa del Paradiso? Tanto io non avrei potuto tornarci comunque e tu ne sei scappato secoli fa” aveva tentato di consolarlo Lucifer. “Anzi, chissà che bella sorpresa è stata per Michael: nonostante tutta la sua boria si è ritrovato col culo per terra proprio come è successo a me!”

Sì, in effetti per Lucifer la caduta di  _tutti_  gli Angeli era qualcosa di esilarante… ora di Angeli caduti ce n’era un’infinità e nessuno avrebbe più osato fare il superiore con lui! La cosa, tuttavia, non era altrettanto divertente per Gabriel.

“Chissà dov’è Michael…” si chiedeva. “Castiel ha detto che Metatron ha ucciso Naomi dopo averle sottratto la grazia, ma non è riuscito a mettere le mani su di lui né su nostro fratello, così si è dovuto accontentare di cacciarli tutti dal Paradiso e chiudere le porte.”

“Beh, se verrà qui gli offriremo  _cortesemente e civilmente_  il nostro appoggio per radunare i suoi angioletti caduti e, magari, ritornare in Paradiso bello tronfio come al solito” ipotizzò Lucifer, già pregustando il momento in cui il fratello maggiore sarebbe dovuto andare da lui e  _implorare_  il suo aiuto. Lo avrebbe fatto supplicare e disperarsi per un po’ e poi, alla fine, avrebbe sfoderato un sorriso  _magnanimo_  e, con estrema gentilezza, si sarebbe detto disponibile a collaborare con lui. Alle sue condizioni, però…

Gabriel lo guardò, piacevolmente sorpreso.

“Dici davvero, Lucifer? Se Michael verrà qui e ci chiederà di aiutarlo, tu lo appoggerai?” gli chiese, con un’espressione finalmente più rasserenata.

“Ma certo, fratellino, per chi mi prendi?” replicò Lucifer, quasi scandalizzato dal fatto che Gabriel potesse pensare altrimenti. “Naturalmente prima mi farò pregare un po’, in fondo non dobbiamo dimenticare quanto si sia comportato male con me, ma alla fine mi mostrerò superiore a queste _bassezze_  e gli concederò il mio aiuto. E’ vero che, quando fui io a chiedere aiuto a Michael, lui mi chiamò  _mostro_ e mi cacciò dal Paradiso, ma io dimostrerò di essere di vedute molto più larghe delle sue e non lo abbandonerò in questo frangente.”

Gabriel lo fissò attentamente, perplesso e anche un po’ sospettoso. Tutta quella generosità da parte di Lucifer non era normale e sicuramente c’era qualcosa sotto. Lui voleva con tutto il cuore credere alla buona fede del fratello maggiore ma, per quanto gli volesse bene, non dimenticava che era pur sempre il  _Diavolo_...

“Che c’è da guardare? E’ ovvio che chiederò qualcosa in cambio del mio aiuto, oltre alla soddisfazione di vedere Michael che mi  _implora_  perché ha bisogno di me” ghignò Lucifer, compiaciuto. “Adesso le cose sono cambiate, non sono solo io l’Angelo caduto e, a dire il vero, ciò che ha fatto Metatron è infinitamente più grave di qualsiasi colpa sia stata  _attribuita_  a me. Perciò dirò a Michael che lo aiuterò se poi lui punirà Metatron in modo ancora più esemplare di quanto abbia fatto con me, così che nei secoli a venire sia il  _suo_ nome a far orrore e non più il mio.”

Gabriel rifletté un attimo sulle parole del fratello, poi annuì.

“Mi sembra giusto. In effetti, la colpa di Metatron non è nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile alla tua e sono sicuro che Michael starà già meditando di punirlo nella maniera peggiore possibile” convenne l’Arcangelo. Messa così la cosa cambiava aspetto. Certo, era sempre terribile che gli Angeli fossero stati scacciati dal Paradiso e che vagassero sperduti e indeboliti in mezzo agli uomini, però forse questo avrebbe fatto riconsiderare a Michael le colpe di Lucifer… chissà, magari avrebbe potuto perfino perdonarlo! L’idea ridonò a Gabriel tutta la sua allegria e il suo entusiasmo. “Allora non dobbiamo fare altro che aspettare che Michael ci raggiunga qui nel bunker. O pensi che sarebbe meglio andare a cercarlo noi stessi?”

“Aspettiamo ancora qualche giorno” rispose Lucifer, che sperava di vedersi arrivare a domicilio un Michael sconfitto e disperato, totalmente dipendente da lui e dalla sua eventuale disponibilità ad aiutarlo. “Se poi non lo vedremo arrivare, andremo a cercarlo.”

Gabriel sorrise e si gettò tra le braccia di Lucifer: il suo fratellone riusciva sempre a consolarlo e a farlo sentire meglio!

 

La caduta degli Angeli dal Paradiso aveva avuto delle conseguenze anche su Balthazar, sebbene lui, sulle prime, non se ne fosse accorto. Il giorno dopo, però, mentre era fuori dal bunker con Benny e stava parlando con lui a proposito di dove potessero essere finiti gli Angeli caduti, Balthazar impallidì all’improvviso e vacillò. Sarebbe caduto se Benny non fosse intervenuto subito, sostenendolo e prendendolo tra le braccia.

“Balthazar, che cos’hai? Ti senti male?” gli chiese, preoccupatissimo, stringendolo a sé.

L’Angelo aveva quasi perso i sensi, ma si fece forza per non spaventare il compagno. Appoggiandosi a lui, tentò un sorriso e si sforzò di apparire più forte di quanto si sentisse in realtà.

“Sto bene” sussurrò, “non ti preoccupare per me. Dev’essere una conseguenza della chiusura del Paradiso…”

Benny, però, non si accontentò di quella spiegazione. Non capiva molto del funzionamento degli Angeli, ma sapeva fare due più due e si rese subito conto del fatto che Balthazar, ferito gravemente da Crowley qualche giorno prima, non aveva ancora riacquistato le forze e, probabilmente, la chiusura delle porte del Paradiso aveva anche aggravato la situazione.

Lo sollevò tra le braccia e si avviò con decisione verso il bunker.

“Ora basta” disse in un tono che non ammetteva repliche. “Tu non stai bene e questa situazione peggiora le cose. Devi riposare e riprenderti, altrimenti non recupererai mai le tue energie.”

“Benny, non sono una statuina di cristallo, sono un Angelo” protestò Balthazar con un sorriso intenerito. “Un Angelo guerriero, per di più. Ne ho passate tante… ho perso perfino un polmone combattendo contro un sicario di Raphael, circa un anno fa!”

L’espressione che si dipinse sul volto di Benny fece capire a Balthazar che quella cosa proprio non avrebbe dovuto dirla.

“Un cosa? E me lo dici così?” trasecolò il vampiro.

“E’ una cosa da niente” si schermì Balthazar, “sarebbe grave per un umano, ma per un Angelo…”

“Un Angelo indebolito dalla ferita di quel dannato proiettile” replicò Benny, “e che adesso non può attingere all’energia del Paradiso o quello che è per guarire. Ci penso io a te, tu sei il mio compagno e devo proteggerti.”

Quelle parole mandarono totalmente in confusione Balthazar e soffocarono sul nascere ogni ulteriore protesta. Benny, sempre tenendolo in braccio, se lo portò nel bunker e andò difilato da Dean, Sam e Castiel per avvertirli che sarebbe immediatamente partito con il suo Angelo per la Louisiana: avrebbero trascorso qualche tempo insieme a Carencro, lui avrebbe rivisto Elizabeth e Balthazar si sarebbe riposato, lontano da tutti quei casini di porte chiuse, Angeli caduti e compagnia bella.

“Che ti sei fumato, Benny?” lo ribeccò Dean, per niente contento della novità. “Proprio adesso che le cose stanno andando a puttane voi due ve ne volete andare in  _luna di miele_?”

Balthazar emise una sorta di gemito strozzato e arrossì tutto, ma Benny restò imperturbabile.

“Lo so che sarebbe mio compito aiutarvi ma, ora come ora, sento che il mio primo dovere è verso Balthazar. E’ il mio compagno e devo prendermi cura di lui” dichiarò con solennità, mentre Balthazar per poco non soffocava per l’imbarazzo. A volte la schiettezza di Benny era davvero esasperante!

“Ma tu senti questo…” fece Dean, allibito, rivolgendosi a Sam e a Castiel.

Tuttavia fu proprio Castiel a dare man forte a Benny.

“Benny ha ragione, Dean” disse l’Angelo, guadando Balthazar con espressione preoccupata. “Non sappiamo ancora cosa fare in questo frangente e, se lui pensa che Balthazar possa riprendere le forze lontano da qui, è giusto che lo porti dove crede meglio.”

“Quando sei caduto dal Paradiso hai per caso battuto la testa, Castiel? Ti rendi conto di ciò che stai dicendo?”

“Non ho battuto la testa, anche se di certo la caduta non ha giovato ai miei poteri” replicò serio Castiel che, come sempre, non aveva capito la battuta. “Questa situazione è colpa mia e non voglio che altri debbano soffrire o peggio per qualcosa a cui ho il dovere di rimediare io stesso.”

Un’espressione di intenso dolore si dipinse sul suo viso mentre ricordava gli ultimi momenti in Paradiso: si era lasciato ingannare da Metatron e aveva compiuto le prime due prove per chiudere le porte del Regno dei Cieli, credendo così di aiutare gli Angeli a trovare un accordo. Poi, non sentendosi del tutto tranquillo, era andato a parlare della cosa con Naomi che, al contrario, aveva compreso subito il subdolo piano di Metatron. Purtroppo non c’era stato il tempo di rimediare: l’Angelo traditore era apparso in mezzo a loro e aveva aggredito Naomi, togliendole la grazia e uccidendola prima che Castiel potesse intervenire.

L’Angelo, sconvolto, aveva solo potuto tentare di fuggire per chiedere aiuto a Michael e agli altri Angeli, ma Metatron aveva completato l’incantesimo e scacciato tutte le creature celesti dal Paradiso, richiudendo le porte dietro di loro e facendoli precipitare sulla Terra.

“Ho creduto a Metatron e, così facendo, ho condannato Naomi, Michael e tutti gli Angeli” mormorò Castiel, mortificato e avvilito. “Non voglio che succeda qualcosa anche a Balthazar: è molto indebolito e ha bisogno di riposo e tranquillità.”

“Penserò io a lui” promise Benny, “e, non appena vedrò che sta meglio, ritorneremo e vi aiuteremo anche noi.”

Uno sguardo di intesa passò tra Castiel e Benny; Dean dovette prendere atto della cosa e accettare la partenza di Benny e Balthazar per Carencro.

Mentre il vampiro andava a sistemare il furgone per partire il prima possibile, il giovane Winchester si rivolse a Castiel che sembrava molto addolorato.

“Senti, Castiel, questa faccenda è una gran merdata, lo so, ma non devi prendere su di te tutta la colpa” lo consolò. “Siamo stati io e Sam a fidarci per primi di Metatron: lui ci aveva riportato le tavolette sugli Angeli e sui demoni e aveva sottratto Kevin dalle grinfie di Crowley… come potevamo pensare che avesse in mente un piano del genere?”

“Dean ha ragione” intervenne Sam. “Noi siamo colpevoli quanto te per aver creduto a Metatron e averlo addirittura portato qui perché ci aiutasse a chiudere le porte dell’Inferno.”

“E poi” aggiunse Gabriel, che era arrivato nel frattempo insieme a Lucifer e aveva ascoltato l’ultima parte della conversazione, “non sei assolutamente da solo in questa nuova battaglia. Ci sono Dean e Sam, abbiamo anche il Profeta Kevin, che adesso è nella biblioteca con Bobby a lavorare sulle tavolette e, cosa molto più importante, ci sono  _io_  e c’è anche Lucifer che ha deciso di aiutarci!”

“Che stronzata sarebbe questa?” domandò Dean, molto scettico, fissando con ostilità il Diavolo che li guardava tutti con un sogghigno soddisfatto dipinto sul viso.

“Ti stupisci, scarafaggio? Quella lassù era anche la  _mia_  casa e non mi va che uno scribacchino qualunque possa fare il bello e il cattivo tempo in Paradiso. Perciò sì, aiuterò Gabriel e Michael a buttarlo fuori e a punirlo come merita.”

Dean sgranò gli occhi, sconvolto.

“Ecco, questa è proprio la fine” esclamò. “Come ci siamo ridotti male se dobbiamo appellarci all’aiuto del  _Diavolo_!”

 **Fine prima parte**   

 

    


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Balthazar si stiracchiò soddisfatto come un gattino sulla sedia a sdraio che aveva messo davanti al camper di Benny, nel boschetto dove si erano accampati, poi si guardò intorno e ammirò gli alberi che lo circondavano e i giochi di luce che il sole faceva tra le foglie, spandendo un chiarore caldo e dorato. Era pomeriggio inoltrato e Balthazar era da solo, in quanto Benny era andato a dare una mano ad Elizabeth alla tavola calda. Lui, però, si sentiva bene. Si sentiva talmente bene da credere, a volte, di essere ancora in Paradiso, in quel luogo magnifico sulla spiaggia davanti a un eterno tramonto… anzi, qui era anche più felice perché era insieme a Benny!

Sorrise tra sé e scrollò il capo, incredulo. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che proprio lui, Balthazar, si sarebbe sentito tanto sereno e completo campeggiando in un boschetto della Louisiana insieme a un vampiro? Lui che era tanto esigente e selettivo nella scelta dei suoi piaceri, che cercava sempre i luoghi più esotici, le comodità e i comfort più lussuosi, i vini più pregiati… ora niente più contava di tutto questo e quel piccolo e scalcinato camper sembrava il posto più bello del mondo perché lo condivideva con Benny. A volte nemmeno lui riusciva a credere di essere tanto felice e soddisfatto così!

In poco più di una settimana, il tempo che avevano trascorso a Carencro, aveva riacquistato tutte le sue energie ed era guarito perfettamente dalle ferite che gli aveva lasciato il proiettile di Crowley: la felicità che provava era tanta e così perfetta da aumentare la sua grazia e dunque renderlo più forte, quella piccola vacanza era stata efficace come un soggiorno in Paradiso.

Balthazar era contento anche perché aveva visto Benny felice di ritornare nella sua cittadina e di rivedere la pronipote Elizabeth che, dal canto suo, si era mostrata altrettanto felice di rivederli e li aveva accolti con calore. C’era stato, è vero, un piccolo intoppo e Balthazar rideva ancora ripensandoci…

 

Il giorno dopo il loro arrivo, quando Benny e Balthazar erano andati a salutare Elizabeth, avevano avuto una grande sorpresa: la giovane donna, arrossendo, aveva loro presentato il suo fidanzato, un ragazzo alto e bruno dall’aria simpatica e amichevole.

“Questo è… beh, è il mio fidanzato, Alex Corneille. Ci siamo conosciuti tre mesi fa e ci siamo innamorati subito” spiegò Elizabeth, con un po’ di imbarazzo ma luminosa come un raggio di sole. “Alex, ti presento Benny, mio…uh, zio… e Balthazar, il suo compagno.”

Alex aveva sorriso cordialmente e stretto la mano a entrambi, chiaramente felice di conoscere un parente della sua fidanzata. Benny, invece, l’aveva scrutato con sospetto da capo a piedi.

“Alex Corneille, eh?” aveva detto, poco convinto. “E chi sarebbero i tuoi genitori? Come hai conosciuto Elizabeth? Hai un lavoro? Non sei in qualche giro di droga o cose simili, vero?”

Per fortuna di Benny, sia Alex sia Elizabeth avevano preso la cosa con spirito e risposto esaurientemente a tutte le sue domande ma, quella sera, ritornati al camper, Balthazar aveva preso in giro senza pietà il suo compagno, ridendo come un matto.

“Ti saresti dovuto vedere!  _Chi sei, ragazzo? Sei in qualche giro di droga?_ ” aveva detto Balthazar, rifacendogli il verso. “Ma dai, sembravi il remake venuto male di  _Il padre della sposa_! Perché non gli hai chiesto anche se, per caso, era un demone o qualche altra creatura in incognito?”

“La mia esperienza mi ha insegnato a diffidare degli sconosciuti” aveva risposto Benny, ostentando una specie di dignità offesa. “Elizabeth è come una sorella minore per me, forse anche… beh, la figlia che non avrò mai. E’ così strano che mi preoccupi per lei?”

Balthazar aveva sorriso, intenerito.

“No che non è strano, solo che magari avresti potuto essere un tantino più diplomatico, ecco! Comunque non ti angustiare, quel ragazzo è proprio chi dice di essere, un umano con tutte le carte in regola” lo aveva tranquillizzato. “Sono un Angelo, te lo ricordi, vero? Se non fosse stato sincero o se fosse stato una creatura oscura, io l’avrei avvertito immediatamente.”

“Sì, però… come si fa a fidarsi di qualcuno che si chiama  _Corvo_  di cognome?” aveva obiettato Benny, in piena crisi da padre geloso del fidanzato dell’unica figlia!

“Non è colpa sua se si chiama così!” aveva riso Balthazar. “Va bene, allora sai cosa faremo? Andremo da lui, lo prenderemo in disparte e gli diremo che, se solo farà soffrire Elizabeth, se la lascerà o la metterà nei guai, dovrà vedersela con il bisnonno vampiro e lo zietto Angelo che lo faranno a pezzi. Che te ne pare?”

A quel punto Benny si era reso conto di aver esagerato e di essersi reso totalmente ridicolo, così si era unito allo scherzo di Balthazar e aveva anche trovato il modo di restituirgli le prese in giro.

“Ah, dunque anche tu ti senti un po’ parente di Elizabeth, adesso? Tu che chiami gli umani  _scimmiette spelacchiate_?” gli aveva detto, stringendolo a sé.

Balthazar aveva subito perso tutta la sua baldanza, era arrossito e non aveva trovato il coraggio di sostenere lo sguardo di Benny.

“Beh… Elizabeth è tua nipote e quindi… insomma, ecco… se tu le vuoi bene allora… le voglio bene anch’io” aveva risposto, in preda a un imbarazzo totale.

Benny lo aveva baciato a lungo, felice e commosso, e per quella sera di Elizabeth e del suo fidanzato non si era parlato più!

 

Quei giorni erano trascorsi veloci e pieni di luce e gioia. Benny e Balthazar andavano in giro per Carencro, si recavano alla tavola calda da Elizabeth, oppure semplicemente rimanevano nel boschetto in cui si erano accampati, seduti su sedie pieghevoli a leggere o a parlare. Era un’esistenza semplice, ma per Balthazar era tutto ciò che poteva desiderare e avrebbe tanto voluto che durasse per sempre…

Benny si era offerto di aiutare Elizabeth alla tavola calda quando lei ne aveva bisogno e così, quando lui non c’era, come in quel particolare pomeriggio, Balthazar aspettava il suo ritorno tranquillamente seduto, riposandosi e pensando a quanto era felice e fortunato ad avere Benny tutto per sé.

All’improvviso, però, quello stato di calma e serenità venne turbato da qualcosa di inatteso. Balthazar balzò in piedi, pronto ad affrontare il pericolo che lo minacciava; nel boschetto si fecero avanti tre Angeli, due giovani e una ragazza, con un’espressione che non prometteva nulla di buono.

 _Per la miseria, che io debba sentirmi minacciato dai miei stessi fratelli?_ , pensò Balthazar, rattristato, ma non c’era alcun dubbio sulle vibrazioni negative che provenivano dalle tre creature. Così, dipingendosi sul viso il suo sorrisetto di circostanza, fece finta di nulla e li accolse cordialmente.

“Ma guarda un po’ chi si vede” disse, “Aion, Merahiel e Liayah! Mi fa piacere incontrarvi e sapere che non siete rimasti feriti quando…”

“Lascia stare le chiacchiere, Balthazar, non ci incanti” lo interruppe Aion in malo modo. “Se siamo caduti la colpa è anche tua!”

“Mia?” fece Balthazar, assumendo un’espressione sbalordita. “Di che parli, fratello? Io non ero nemmeno in Paradiso quando Metatron ci ha traditi.”

“Già” intervenne la ragazza, Liayah, “tu non eri in Paradiso perché ne sei scappato molto prima portandoti via le armi… e per che cosa, poi? Per appoggiare il tuo amico traditore, Castiel!”

“Ragazzi, ragazzi, questa è ormai storia vecchia e le armi sono ritornate in possesso di Michael” tentò di blandirli Balthazar. Non aveva paura di loro, sapeva che dopo la caduta erano indeboliti mentre lui era al pieno dei suoi poteri, però… e se fosse ritornato Benny proprio mentre loro erano lì? Cosa avrebbero potuto fare a lui? Doveva mandarli via al più presto. “Sentite, Castiel è una vittima proprio come tutti noi, Metatron si è preso gioco di lui, lo ha usato e lo avrebbe perfino ucciso se non fosse riuscito a fuggire.”

“Me lo immaginavo: tu sei dalla sua parte. Lo sei sempre stato, sei un traditore anche tu” replicò Aion.

“Cosa ti aspettavi? In fondo è scappato dal Paradiso per combattere al suo fianco e adesso…” soggiunse Merahiel, guardandosi attorno disgustato, “adesso, dopo aver aiutato Castiel e Metatron a distruggere il Paradiso, se ne sta qui a fare la  _concubina di un vampiro_!”

Balthazar sobbalzò. Se sapevano di Benny, forse, allora, erano già stati da lui e gli avevano fatto del male?

“Lasciate Benny fuori da questa storia, lui non c’entra” fece, in un tono minaccioso che riservava a pochi.

“Ma sentitelo…  _Benny_!” lo irrise Merahiel. “Ti sei proprio perduto, Balthazar: amico di un traditore e puttana di una creatura delle tenebre. Siete la vergogna di tutti noi, tu e Castiel!”

“Sentite” riprese Balthazar, tentando di controllare la rabbia e di mandar via quegli Angeli ostili, “capisco la vostra angoscia, anch’io sono rimasto sconvolto quando ho saputo di Metatron, ma vi posso assicurare che non ero assolutamente coinvolto, Castiel mi teneva all’oscuro delle prove che faceva e, comunque, anche lui era in assoluta buona fede. Il vero colpevole è Metatron e soltanto lui.”

“Già, ma Metatron è in Paradiso e noi non possiamo raggiungerlo” ribatté acida Liayah. “Invece Castiel è qui sulla Terra e possiamo punirlo come merita. Se ci dirai dov’è, forse potremmo anche risparmiarti la vita, sempre che tu abbandoni quel mostro e ti unisca a noi.”

I tre Angeli sfoderarono le lame angeliche e si disposero in modo da accerchiare Balthazar.

“No, no, non ci siamo proprio capiti” disse lui, cercando ancora una volta di prendere tempo. Certo, se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto distruggerli senza nemmeno bisogno del pugnale, ma era restio a uccidere tre Angeli, per quanto ostili potessero essere. Aveva vissuto la guerra civile che era scoppiata quando Raphael aveva tentato di prendere il potere e non ci teneva a ripetere l’esperienza. “Vi ho già detto che Castiel è stato ingannato e che Metatron l’ha solo usato. Lasciate perdere questa assurda idea di vendetta e cercate piuttosto Michael: lui saprà riorganizzarvi e tutti insieme troverete un modo per sconfiggere Metatron e riprendervi il Paradiso.”

Aion scoppiò in una risata sardonica, subito imitato dagli altri due.

“Michael? Si vede che è tanto tempo che non ti interessi più delle cose del Paradiso” sibilò. “Il glorioso arcistratega delle schiere angeliche non è più il nostro comandante: noi eravamo dalla parte di Raphael e speravamo che riuscisse a ottenere il potere. Se ci fosse stato Raphael, tutto questo non sarebbe mai accaduto.”

“Eh, già, su questo hai perfettamente ragione” ironizzò Balthazar, “non sarebbe mai accaduto perché Raphael avrebbe scatenato l’Apocalisse e non ci sarebbe stata più nemmeno la Terra. Quell’Arcangelo era un pazzo assetato di potere!”

“Sappiamo bene qual è stato il tuo ruolo in quella faccenda: hai tradito anche lui, evidentemente è la tua abitudine” intervenne Merahiel. “Tu e Castiel, come questa volta. Ad ogni modo Michael è un debole, dice di conoscere la Volontà di Dio, ma in realtà è solo accecato dal suo affetto per i fratelli… ha lasciato andare Lucifer e già questo spiega tutto.”

“Noi non abbiamo bisogno di Michael” aggiunse, fiera, Liayah. “Il nostro comandante, adesso, è Bartolomeo: è stato lui a riorganizzarci e sarà grazie a lui che cattureremo e uccideremo Castiel. Poi, quando saremo riusciti ad avere la meglio anche su Metatron, ci riprenderemo il Paradiso e a quel punto sarà Bartolomeo a comandare, non più quell’inetto di Michael!”

“E’ Bartolomeo che vi manda? Quella specie di gerarca nazista?” sbottò Balthazar.

Infuriato, Aion lo colpì al volto con il manico del pugnale e lo mandò a sbattere la testa contro il camper.

“Come ti permetti? Bartolomeo è un vero capo e sarà lui a riportarci in Paradiso!” esclamò poi, in preda alla collera. “A quel punto, ciò che è accaduto a Lucifer sembrerà uno scherzo in confronto alla punizione che avrà in serbo per Metatron e per i suoi seguaci come te e Castiel!”

“Non siamo seguaci di Metatron, te l’ho già detto” replicò Balthazar, intontito per il colpo alla testa. “Ma che ne vuoi sapere tu? Che parlo a fare con un discepolo di quel fanatico di Bartolomeo? Sai, qui sulla Terra hanno una parola per quelli come lui:  _psicopatico_.”

“Sei un impudente, ma te la faremo passare noi la voglia di fare lo spiritoso!” reagì Liayah, sferrando un calcio nello stomaco a Balthazar.

Merahiel lo afferrò per un braccio e gli conficcò la lama angelica nel fianco destro.

“Ora ci dirai dove si trova il tuo amico Castiel e noi potremo anche decidere di darti una morte rapida” fece mellifluo l’Angelo, “altrimenti ti tortureremo fino alla fine!”

Aion lo colpì con un pugno violento, mandandolo di nuovo a sbattere contro il camper.

“Allora, dov’è Castiel?”

Balthazar prese il suo pugnale, ma Liayah gli sferrò un altro calcio, stavolta al polso, e l’arma gli scivolò di mano. L’Angelo perdeva sangue dalla ferita al fianco, dalla testa e da un taglio sopra l’occhio e si stava indebolendo sempre di più. Cercò di raggomitolarsi contro il camper per sfuggire ai pugni e ai calci dei tre Angeli, che si facevano sempre più rabbiosi e pesanti.

“Dovremmo strapparti le ali, tu non meriti di essere un Angelo!” lo insultò Merahiel.

Balthazar comprese che non poteva più aspettare, altrimenti quei pazzi lo avrebbero ucciso e, dopo, avrebbero fatto lo stesso con Benny. Era stato un illuso a sperare di poter vivere in pace con lui, come una normale coppia… Concentrando tutte le proprie energie, riuscì a rialzarsi in piedi e i tre Angeli lo videro circonfuso di una luce accecante e con le ali spiegate. Colti di sorpresa, non seppero reagire e questo segnò la loro fine.

“Vuoi le mie ali? Allora vieni a prenderle!” sibilò Balthazar, sferrando un calcio a Merahiel che gli era più vicino. L’Angelo perse il proprio pugnale e fu Balthazar ad impadronirsene, affondandoglielo poi in gola e uccidendolo. Liayah si gettò contro di lui, ma anche lei finì trafitta dalla lama angelica. Balthazar, con un semplice gesto della mano, mandò l’ultimo superstite, Aion, a schiantarsi contro un albero e poi fu su di lui.

“Vai a dire al tuo comandante nazista che lasci in pace Castiel, se non vuole fare una brutta fine” sibilò.

Aion rise debolmente.

“Sarà Bartolomeo a punire tutti voi” mormorò. Con le ultime forze rimastegli tentò di colpire Balthazar, che fu dunque costretto a uccidere anche lui, affondandogli il pugnale nel cuore.

La lotta lo aveva prosciugato di ogni energia e Balthazar continuava a perdere sangue dal fianco. Stremato, scivolò anche lui a terra accanto ai corpi ormai vuoti che avevano contenuto gli Angeli morti. Si trascinò a fatica verso il camper, sperando di avere ancora abbastanza forze per guarirsi da solo.

“Balthazar! Cosa accidenti è successo qui?” dalla voce di Benny traspariva tutto il suo sconvolgimento nel vedere tre cadaveri a terra e il suo Angelo che cercava faticosamente di raggiungere il camper, tremante e ferito.

Il vampiro corse subito verso Balthazar e lo prese in braccio appena in tempo prima che lui si accasciasse a terra.

“Ti hanno aggredito? Chi erano quelli?”

“Angeli caduti… cercavano Castiel” mormorò Balthazar. “A loro ho pensato io, ma ce ne saranno altri. Dovrei far sparire i corpi, altrimenti…”

“Tu non preoccuparti di niente: sei ferito e devi riposare per poterti guarire le ferite” dichiarò Benny, portando l’Angelo nel camper e adagiandolo sul giaciglio. “Pensa solo a stare bene, ai corpi penserò io… non è la prima volta che devo nascondere le vittime di qualcun altro. Piuttosto, sei sicuro che non ce ne siano altri là fuori?”

“Erano solo loro, ma… si stanno organizzando agli ordini di un Angelo psicopatico” rispose Balthazar. “Credono che Castiel sia stato complice di Metatron e lo cercano per ucciderlo. Torneranno anche qui… non possiamo restare, mi dispiace così tanto, Benny…”

“Ma dai, cosa dici?” sorrise Benny, chinandosi per baciarlo dolcemente. “Siamo già stati in vacanza per più di una settimana e io sono stato benissimo. Adesso è il momento di tornare. Saremmo dovuti rientrare comunque entro pochi giorni, so che le cose vanno male dopo la chiusura del Paradiso e di certo Dean e gli altri hanno bisogno di noi.”

“Io… sarei voluto rimanere qui con te” confessò Balthazar che, quando era debole, si lasciava sfuggire anche cose che normalmente non avrebbe detto…

“Noi staremo sempre insieme e torneremo qui non appena avremo risolto questa storia degli Angeli a spasso per il mondo” sdrammatizzò Benny. Strinse ancora a sé Balthazar e lo baciò, più a lungo e profondamente questa volta. “Ora riposa, io nasconderò i cadaveri.”

Quando Benny fu uscito, Balthazar fece appello a tutti i propri poteri angelici per guarire le ferite che gli Angeli di Bartolomeo gli avevano inflitto, concentrandosi profondamente e rilassando ogni muscolo del corpo.

Più tardi Benny rientrò e trovò che le ferite di Balthazar erano quasi del tutto rimarginate, ma lui aveva esaurito le energie e sembrava addormentato. Quando Benny si stese al suo fianco, però, l’Angelo aprì gli occhi e lo guardò.

“Non preoccuparti di niente, ho nascosto i corpi dove nessuno potrà trovarli e sono anche andato a salutare Elizabeth, le ho spiegato che dovremo partire domattina presto” gli disse, accarezzandogli affettuosamente il viso e i capelli. “Tu come ti senti?”

“Esausto, ma le ferite sono quasi guarite” rispose debolmente Balthazar.

“Avrei dovuto aiutarti… hai affrontato quei tre Angeli da solo, mi dispiace tanto, Balthazar” mormorò Benny, sentendosi in colpa.

“Sono un Angelo guerriero, tu lo scordi troppo spesso… e per fortuna l’avevano scordato anche quei tre!” replicò Balthazar.

“Beh, se Balthazar scherza vuol dire che sta meglio, no?”

L’Angelo annuì e si strinse al suo compagno. Al contrario di Benny, lui era proprio contento di aver risolto la questione con quei tre prima del suo ritorno: per niente al mondo avrebbe voluto che restasse coinvolto. Si abbandonò all’abbraccio e ai baci sempre più appassionati di Benny, rimandò ogni pensiero o preoccupazione al giorno dopo e si donò totalmente a lui, pelle contro pelle, i respiri che diventavano uno mentre Benny si faceva strada dentro di lui e Balthazar perdeva ogni senso dello spazio e del tempo per fondersi completamente con il compagno. Benny lo baciava ed esplorava la sua bocca, senza riuscire a staccarsi dal suo sapore, dal calore e dalla tenerezza delle sue labbra; intanto si muoveva in lui, spingendosi sempre più in profondità, eccitato dai sospiri e dai gemiti quasi increduli e sperduti che Balthazar si lasciava sfuggire. I due amanti si mossero più intensamente, all’unisono e in un’armonia perfetta finché non giunsero ad esplodere insieme nell’apice dell’estasi e della passione.

Il giorno dopo sarebbe ricominciata l’aspra battaglia, avrebbero dovuto abbandonare quel luogo per loro incantato e riprendere la vita quotidiana con mille insidie e pericoli, ma quella era ancora la loro notte e lo sarebbe stata in ogni istante di piacere e dolcezza.

 

 

**FINE**


End file.
